Tamara Tesla
'''Tamara Tesla '''is Monstro City's own brainy scientist. She was born out of an experiment and raised in a giant petri-dish back in her hometown, Variable Valley. Ever since then, she's always enjoyed science and is barely seen outside of a laboratory (or even a lab coat for that matter!). On January 22th, 2010, the Daily Growl held a contest to give an update to Tamara's look. Story wise, this was prompted by Tyra Fangs, for Tamara was going an a Valentine's date with either Dewy or Moe, or at least that was the plan. The winning design, designed by oOlightningOo, was revealed and since then Tamara has kept this look. Biography Tamara likes Science, Roary Scrawl and Super Moshis as well as watching weird Monstrovision and science conventions. Her dislikes, however, are C.L.O.N.C. and anything she can't explain! In an article on the Daily Growl called "Lab Secrets: Facts about Tamara Tesla!", Tamara comes up with ideas for inventions best when she's sleeping, which is why she now leaves a notepad on her bedside table and is self-trained to write in her sleep. Relationships According to her fact file from the Moshi Monsters Magazine, Tamara is said to be friends with Elder Furi and Buster Bumblechops. Her friendship with Elder Furi appears to be noticable as she takes his place in Moshi Missions: Season 2 when he goes missing as well as worrying about him stated in Moshi Mag Issue #14. In The Moshi Frosty Games, she helps Elder Furi brainstorm about a possible cure for Forsty Fingeritis, showing their relationship a bit more. She shows concern for him when she misinterpretates his words: "I got it", thinking that he catched the sickness himself. With Buster Bumblechops she is not yet seen to be interacting. It is possible that they get along as they both do scientific work (Buster studies Moshlingology, the study of Moshlings whereas Tamara does astronomy, chemistry and engineering). Tamara is also said to have relationship problems with Dewy and Moe Yukky . On New Year's 2010, the two shopkeepers both went to give her the midnight kiss, this did not end well. Later on in the month, Roary Scrawl decided to hold a dance contest between the two of them, a date with Tamara as the prize. The results; a draw. The two were then trying to win Tamara's attention with gifts knowing that they were both going on the date. At the end, Dewy hid a love potion in her lab. Roary (whose Birthday was on 13th Feburary) found this thinking it was a suprise present. As Tamara entered to find him, he was started and spilt it all over her! This resulted with Tamara being lovestruck and later heart-broken. It is been shown that Tamara is still friends with Moe and Dewy as she has been said to play Growlstation at Dewy's when they drew a moustache on Roary. In-game appearances During her first few years in the game, Tamara appeared frequently in Daily Growl articles, often with extreme puzzles for the readers. Season 1 *She made her first Super Moshi Mission appearance inSeason 1: Mission 7: 20,000 Leagues Under the Fur where she gives instructions to the Super Moshi on how to save Elder Furi from the Glumps. *In Season 1 Mission 8: Spooktacular Spectacular she plays a minor role as one of the guests at Simon Growl's Halloween party, in which she gets her tail stumped as the lights go out. *In the final Super Weapon Showdown, she opens the secret entrance to the Volcano. Season 2 *She appears in Season 2: Mission 1 where she was the one who had firstly spotted the UFO when observing a supposed star. Oddly enough, she doesn't appear in the rest of Season 2. Season 3 *She appears in Season 3: Mission 5 as one of the many victims of Stinkerton's chloroformic fumes, and in the Windy Wind-Up quests saga. Trivia *Tamara became an official Moshi Monsters character in February 2010, when she moved to Monstro City. *Tamara's original design included a "robot arm" at the end of her tail, an oversized labcoat, a pink t-shirt and pink shades and she didn't wore visible make up. With her new design most of her pink has been replaced with blue, even that of her eyes. Gallery In-Game Tamara Super Duper HQ.png Tamara 5.png Tamara 4.png Tamara 3.png Tamara 2.png Tamara 1.png Character Designs Tt2nddesign.jpg Old Tamara.png TamaraTesla.jpg Tamara Tesla designs 1.jpeg| Winning design by oOlightningOo Tamara Tesla designs 2.jpeg| Runners up Tamara Tesla designs 3.jpeg Merchandise Mash-up Cards TC Tamara Tesla series 1.png TC Tamara Tesla series 3.png Figures Tamara Tesla Figure.png Tamara Tesla Gold Figure.png Tamara Tesla.png TamaraTeslaSeries7CodeCard.jpg Books moshi-monsters-daily-challenge-puzzle-book-365-puzzles.jpg pzlbk2.jpg Other Roary and Tamara.jpg Tamara Cry TV.png Art archipelago tesla.png|Art Archipelago Category:Characters